


Tea Shop

by UdonPoodles



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Awkward Lavellan (Dragon Age), Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff, POV Lavellan, Sensual Solas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-01
Updated: 2016-12-01
Packaged: 2018-09-03 15:10:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8718637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UdonPoodles/pseuds/UdonPoodles
Summary: Solas and Lavellan run into each other at a cafe before class. Short fluffy one shot, modern/college AU. Warning: very fluffy.





	

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: This little one-shot came about due to a short story I had to write for my AP Psychology class. I thought it was cute and I wanted to share. (Originally posted under the same name on my fanfiction account.)

Lavellan opened the door to the tea shop, closing her umbrella as she stepped inside. Turning to the counter, a look of annoyance crossed her face as she observed the long line.

"Why does everyone always have to get tea when I want tea?" She grumbled to herself as she got into the line. She turned her head slightly as the bell on the shop door dinged, indicating that another patron had just entered the store. Her eyes drifted around the room, zoning out until she felt a hand on her arm.

"Day-dreaming of anything interesting?" the owner of the hand asked, slightly startled Lavellan turned around at the familiar voice.

"Solas?" she said with a small laugh.

"Yes?"

"You startled me." She reprimanded him playfully, poking his side.

"My apologies." He said with a smile, the two anthropology majors fell into conversation as the line moved sluggishly forward. Until finally the front of the line was upon them.

"Ya know, Solas. I always find it funny." She said.

"And what would that be?" he asked.

"The fact that you and I always seem to get tea at the same time."

"Quite curious, no?" Solas said with a smile, "Lavellan,-"

"Yeah?"

"I believe it's your turn."

"Oh, ha." She said sheepishly, turning back around to face the cashier. Ordering her tea she went to go find them a table, sitting down Lavellan looked up to notice that Solas was buying- tea? A look of confusion spread across her face, pursing her lips she looked down at the table. Solas had never actually gotten any tea before. "Hey?" she asked as Solas sat down

"Hmm?"

"What's with the tea?" she asked

"What'd mean?"

"It's just you never get tea."

"Well yes, that's true. I don't particularly like tea, honestly, I detest the stuff. But I didn't have that good a night's sleep last night and I was hoping it would help with my head." Solas said blowing on the steaming liquid as he stirred in several packets of sugar.

"Ha, one would think with your personality you'd be obsessed with the stuff." She said jesting.

"I suppose your right," he said pausing to take a small sip; crinkling his nose and shaking his head as the liquid touched his tongue. Swallowing he said, "I can act like an uppity British man on occasion."

"More like a Chinese wise man," Lavellan said smirking.

"Is it because I'm bald?"

"Ah, so you are bald!"

"Shaved, it's shaved."

"Yeah, yeah okay. No need to get defensive." She said laughing, putting her hands up in mock surrender. "No but really Solas."

"What?"

"If you don't like tea why come to a tea shop nearly every day?" she asked. He looked at her with a slightly embarrassed smile.

"I enjoy your company."

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: See, I said it was really fluffy.


End file.
